


Operation Raven Smooch

by LolMouse



Series: Side Stories [7]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Emoticlones - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, In continuity with Raven Bound, Lots of kissing, Romance, The graphic depiction of violence warning is for a little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: Jinx, fresh out of lockup and into parole, enacts her latest diabolical plan: to kiss all of her girlfriend.
Relationships: Jinx/Raven (DCU)
Series: Side Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252961
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	Operation Raven Smooch

Jinx let herself be escorted out of the prison by Doris, the little old prison guard lady who took entirely too much of an interest in the well-being of her charges, and also gym weights. As she marched towards the waiting Titans, feeling strangely uncomfortable wearing her own clothes again, the other prisoners stood in a line behind the chain link fence separating the yard from freedom, shouting jeers and catcalls at her. She made a rude gesture right back, her grin matching those of the other girls.

“Screw you, Annie! Up yours, Gwyneth! Go to hell, Zahra! Have a wonderful time on the inside, Kitten!”

The object of that last farewell sat some distance away and huffed imperiously.

“Now don’t go forgetting about old Doris, Jinxie love!” Before Jinx could dodge, Doris had picked her up from behind in a crushing hug. “But don’t be in a rush to come back either, you hear? You’re on the straight and narrow now, lil’ sweet. Parole will be unkind, but it’s worth it.”

“Noted,” she said, straining her voice. Doris gave her one final squeeze before finally letting go, walking back to the entrance, Jinx gazing back at it one last time before feeling another altogether softer hug envelop her from behind.

“What was all that about?” asked Raven, her voice right in Jinx’s ear.

“It’s kind of tradition. You shout insults at anyone who gets out of the clink to make them not want to come back.”

“...And I guess it’s rude to be polite?” Neither of them liked Kitten very much.

“Got it in one,” Jinx said, squirming around in Raven’s grip to face her. “Now, to launch my new operation.”

“What op-” Raven didn’t get to finish as Jinx kissed her on the lips, ignoring the whoops, squeals and hollers from the yard and Titans both. She sighed softly as they parted, to Jinx’s delight.

“I’ve been planning how to smooch you almost since I got locked up,” Jinx said, shrugging.

“...Congratulations,” Raven answered sardonically. “You’ve succeeded.”

“Oh believe me,” Jinx said ominously. “This plan is just getting started.”

“Can I take off this blindfold now?”

“...Almost there,” Raven said soothingly. “We spent all of yesterday getting this right, so…”

Jinx felt the blindfold fall away by Raven’s hand and gasped. It was her room. Or rather, a room very much like the one she’d had in the HIVE tunnels. Her bookshelf was arranged the way Raven had done it during her stay with her old gang, the un-breaking plastic mirror was in the same place, and the only major difference - aside from the fresh pink shades of paint on the walls - was the giant window overlooking the bay. The view stunned her.

“Oh wow,” she breathed. “I’ve never had a room with natural light before!”

“...Sometimes you say things that make me want to hug you. Stop.”

“Never,” she quipped right back, walking on her knees on the bed to get a better look outside. “Hey, wait… is this room right next to yours?”

“How did you guess?” Raven asked.

“I recognize the skyline from when I broke into your room.”

“...Right.” She rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to worry about that anymore. You have the key, and the wards will recognize you and let you in. Usually.”

Jinx looked back at her and smiled. “I know, Sunshine. We both need our space sometimes.” She did a full show-offy flip off her bed, landed like a gymnast and hugged an unimpressed Raven. “Speaking of, I could use a nap. Thanks for convincing the guys to not make a big deal of me being out.”

Raven gave Jinx a light kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

Jinx’s face turned serious. “Raven? I love you. I love you very much.”

Raven’s face showed the hint of a tiny blush. “And I love you, Jinx.” She turned around, slowly, and left the room.

Jinx listened carefully for footsteps and waited for a count of thirty heartbeats before she made her move. She moved as quietly as she could, slipping into the hall, up to the door to Raven’s room and then inside, locking the door behind her.

It was very much like she’d left it last; blue, gloomy and mysterious. She noted some new experimental items of makeup on the nightstand and smiled before her eyes caught the object she was after.

The mirror felt as light in her hand as it ever had. Just like last time, she felt an incredible urge to look into it. She turned it around, briefly seeing her slitted eyes, before the image was swallowed by darkness dotted with four red shapes. Jinx blinked...

“Why hello there, Jinx. Got some naughty ideas, do you?”

Jinx opened her eyes. She was in Raven’s room… except not. If it was at all possible to use the word ‘boudoir’ to describe Raven’s room, it applied here. Every edge was softer, every curve more emphasized, the curtains and sheets now gauze-like, hinting at mystery. On the bed, partly obscured by see-through curtains with her legs folded under her was one of Raven’s Aspects, clad in deep lilac, watching Jinx with lidded eyes.

“Hello, Passion. I’m going to need your help.”

“Oh?” Passion got up off the bed, her movements slow and deliberate, her every movement meant to catch Jinx’s eye. “Your intentions are anything but pure. You know I can sense that. Do you want me to inflame them more, perhaps?” She wrapped her arm around Jinx, gently caressing the pink witch’s cheek.

Jinx swallowed. “Actually… I was hoping to save you for last.”

Passion paused, looking Jinx directly in the eye. “...You have my attention.”

The first stop in Raven’s mind was the great library of Knowledge. Jinx wandered the shelves, the place somehow feeling more labyrinthine than it had previously.

“You shouldn’t be here,” came an irritated voice from among the stacks. “Particularly not when Raven is busy and believes you to be safe.”

Jinx easily followed the voice to a quiet little reading nook, where a yellow-clad Knowledge was sitting in a chair which almost completely engulfed her, a book floating in front of her spectacled face.

Jinx smiled at the sight. “You are absolutely adorable, you know.”

“If it is Passion you are after, you can go find her.” Knowledge dismissed her with a wave of her hand without looking up. “At least she will keep you out of trouble. Probably by tying you up.”

“Oh, I already saw her. What if it wasn’t her I was looking for?”

Knowledge looked up for the first time, adjusting her glasses. “Er. What do you mean by that?”

Jinx moved in her best impression of Passion’s seductive saunter. By the way Knowledge’s eyes were drawn down to her legs, it was working.

“Oh, you know,” Jinx said, trailing her fingers from the top of the chair down to Knowledge’s hood. “Maybe I wanted to see a certain someone who looks like you.”

Knowledge backed off slightly, her eyes wide under the hood. “Ridiculous. We all look like each other.”

“You’re the one who wears yellow,” Jinx said, bringing their faces closer together, noting the blush appearing on Knowledge’s face.

The Aspect got up in a rush, drawing her cloak close. “I- I don’t understand what you mean!” She gulped audibly as she backed away from Jinx’s advance until she finally backed into a shelf.

Jinx practically slammed her hand up and to the right of Knowledge’s head and slowly lowered the hood of the cloak with her other. Knowledge was breathing heavily, her face a tomato red she’d never seen on Raven’s face before.

“What do you know about kissing, Knowledge?”

“I- I have read some books on the topic,” she replied, her eyes not meeting Jinx’s.

“Isn’t it about time,” Jinx said, caressing Knowledge’s chin, her knee pushing between Knowledge’s legs, “that you put theory into practice?”

“I-I’m… afr…” She trembled, unable to complete the word.

Jinx shushed her soothingly, then closed the gap between their lips, Knowledge becoming completely pliant in her arms...

Raven turned the page.

Upon the aether then are found the zephyric spirits of her leg wrapped around her lover’s as their mouths met in passionate around which can be bound strands of sorcerous their eyes met, and her heart melted as he touched her the empyrean bonds, their numbers nine times her passion inflamed.

She blinked, closed her eyes, and encased her hand in dark energy as she swept it over the page to dispel any possible illusions placed on it. The text appeared to be normal to her as she glanced at it. Frowning, she flipped back a page, realizing she hadn’t taken in a single word on it.

She had read about people reading paragraphs over and over. It had never happened to her before. It was a curious sensation, a loss of focus she couldn’t abide.

Setting the book aside and preparing for meditation, she wondered briefly why the intruding text had seemed familiar. The answer came to her immediately; it was snippets of the one romance novel she had read, just to attempt to understand the genre. How they had become interspersed with an obscure text on magical theory, she had no idea.

As she dispersed her focus into a meditative state, she briefly dwelled on the fact that part of her had quite enjoyed the book…

“I loved it! I don’t know why Raven won’t read more of those romance books!”

Jinx grinned at the green-cloaked Aspect as they walked along what looked like a Japanese dojo. Bravery’s mental space had its own theme. “If there’s anyone who’d love a good swashbuckling story it would be you.”

“Yeah!” Bravery punched the air in an expert martial arts form for emphasis. “But really, I liked that the lady also kicked ass! I’d love a lady that could kick my ass!”

“Oh, really?” Jinx nudged the sliding door open and beckoned inside. “Shall we test that theory?”

“Ohhhh, ohoho, ohhh, you’re ON!” Bravery quickly took off her cloak and threw it in a corner. It neatly folded itself in the air and landed gently on the floor. A headband was tied around her forehead.

Jinx walked calmly to the middle of the dojo. “Been a while since I fought Raven for real.”

“You ain’t ever fought her like you’ll fight me! She’s good, but I’m her ideal martial self!”

Jinx gave a low whistle. “Oh yeah, perfect form, excellent poise, you’ve got that down.” She assumed a casual stance. “But you don’t have what I have.”

“What’s that?”

“Experience.” Jinx launched her first attack, a series of kicks which Bravery easily deflected.

“That sounded so cool! But I’m all of Raven’s combat experience!” Bravery responded with a form-perfect assault, as if they were performing for an audience.

“And she doesn’t usually fight with martial arts.” Jinx suddenly grabbed Bravery’s upper arm and flipped her onto the ground. “I’ve been fighting with my body since I was nine.”

The Aspect recovered quickly, rolling backwards onto her feet and into a new stance. “We’ll see about that!”

She attacked Jinx over and over, each time being redirected, rebuffed or simply missing as Jinx dodged away at the last second. Bravery then flew into the air with a warcry, launching a flurry of flying kicks at Jinx. Jinx dodged and parried, narrowing her eyes, before suddenly grabbing Bravery’s ankle and twisting it, bringing them both down to the floor.

Jinx quickly maneuvered to pin Bravery down with her body, panting on top of the green-clad Aspect. She squirmed, then tapped the mat and gave Jinx a thumb’s up.

“Very nice! How did you do that?”

“Just a little lucky timing. I’ve been practicing.” Instead of letting Bravery get up, she turned her over underneath her. She sat on top of her, straddling her, panting with exertion. “And now that I’ve kicked your ass, I seem to recall you promising something…”

Bravery blushed, but there wasn’t a hint of shyness about her. “You want to come down here and get it, Lucky?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She leaned down and kissed Bravery fiercely, tasting just the tiniest hint of their mingled sweat....

Raven’s eyes snapped open. She wondered what had happened until her mind caught up to the current moment.

She’d stopped reciting her mantra and instead begun performing a breathing exercise - and not one from Azarath. It was one Robin had taught her during martial arts training. Efficient for physical exertion, less so for mental focus. Her heartbeat had become elevated, not slowed like it should have.

She licked her lips unconsciously. Curiously, they tasted of salt.

Ignoring the startled looks of the other Titans, she transformed into the form of her soul, and the great raven flew up through the ceiling, up and up, until it emerged on the roof. She became Raven again and strode to the very center.

“If someone is out there messing with me, I’ll find them. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!”

She sat cross-legged, floating in the air, and became encased in darkness. Invisible strands of her consciousness reached out in all directions, probing for whatever mental influence might have affected her meditation…

“Someone’s out to get me,” said Timid, sitting in the dust of her featureless grey wasteland. “I have to be safe. I have to make everyone safe.”

“It’s okay,” said Jinx soothingly, approaching slowly. “I promise.”

Timid drew her grey cloak about her and became smaller as she backed away, slower than Jinx’s approach. “Raven knows something is wrong. I know it.”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Jinx said, her hands making a placating gesture. “It’s just been silly old me.”

As Jinx approached, the grey waste sank away, instead becoming Raven’s room. There were subtle differences: chains across the door, bars on the windows. A place that would allow no intrusion. Timid sat on her bed, hugging her knees tightly to herself. “How can you be so sure? What if it’s both?”

“Then I’ll protect you. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” Jinx got to the foot of the bed and cautiously climbed onto it. “In fact, I’ll always be here. I’ll always have your back.”

“You don’t know that.” Timid turned away, but didn’t move away from Jinx.

“I’ll always do my best,” Jinx answered, finally close enough to touch Timid. She softly placed her hand on the Aspect’s back, making little circles to calm her.

“...We’re not safe,” Timid said, not meeting Jinx’s eyes. “We’re dangerous. To you.”

“But you’ll also always do your best too, right?”

Timid turned her head around slowly, biting her lip. “...It’s hard.”

“You’re not alone.” Jinx moved closer still. She embraced Timid with one arm, her other hand brushing the girl’s chin, guiding her to look Jinx in the eyes. “We’re just trying our best. The least we can do is do it together.”

Timid looked her in the eyes, then buried her face in the nape of Jinx’s neck, sitting completely in her lap. Jinx patted her softly, making soothing sounds as she rocked them slowly back and forth.

“...But why is Raven feeling this way?” Timid asked after a long moment.

“I can show you,” Jinx said, stroking Timid’s cheek. “It’s something I’ve been giving to all of you to show how much I care.”

“What’s that?” asked Timid, shyly looking into Jinx’s eyes again.

“This,” Jinx said, dipping her head ever so slowly, not wanting to startle the girl so badly she’d run like a deer. “Close your eyes,” she whispered, and Timid complied just before their lips met ever so tenderly…

Raven withdrew her awareness back into her and opened her eyes. Somehow, she felt completely secure, as if it were concrete fact that no one was affecting her mind. The only things to greet here were the sound of the ocean and a gentle breeze.

Logically, she had no basis for that certainty. Nonetheless, as she floated down, she felt perfectly content.

“You’re getting soft,” she said to herself. “You’re letting your guard down. Foolish.”

A distant seagull was the only voice that answered. The wind played across her skin, and she sighed. There was no real harm in enjoying the moment. Maybe it was exactly what she needed to clear her head…

The orange-clad Aspect called Rude picked her nose and flicked the leavings to the side. “You think you can handle Sloth? You can’t even handle me.”

“What are you gonna do, call me names?” Jinx walked with Rude towards the destination she had asked for. “I’ve survived Anger before. You’re like, diet-annoyance at best.”

“At least I’d know better than to enter Nevermore. Twice.” She yawned right into Jinx’s face. “Like, fool yourself once, shame on you, fool yourself twice, what the f-”

“Please. I know I can handle Aspects like you. You’re pathetic.” Jinx emphasized her words by flicking Rude’s nose, startling her.

“Hey!” Rude looked terribly affronted, rubbing her nose. “Ever heard of the better man?”

“Yeah. I stole his wallet and spit in his cereal. I’m the bad girl.”

“So much for you surviving your parole,” muttered Rude, but not without a sly grin taking over her face. “The heck do you want with Sloth, anyhow? She’s awful. And I’m not just saying that because it’s me, you know.”

“She’s on my list,” Jinx shrugged. “And so are you.”

“What? What list?”

“For smooching.”

Rude gaped at her, then laughed loudly. “Oh! Hah! That’s rich! You are going to smooch Sloth! Hope you brought some disinfectant! For her!”

“And you wanna know what else?” Jinx said, taking Rude’s hand. “You’re on it too.”

“HAH!” She laughed harder. “What, you’re gonna romance me with some dying flowers and throw stones out of glass houses with me? No deal.”

“Wimp.”

“Wh-hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re just deflecting because you can’t handle a kiss from me.” Jinx let go of Rude’s hand, dancing cheekily away. “Maybe I’ll leave you off the list and just kiss all the others. Sloth is next.”

“Wh-No! What? You’re not swapping spit with Sloth before me! And you’re absolutely not playing tonsil hockey with everyone but me!”

“Then pucker up, sweetcakes. If you dare.”

Rude, realizing she had backed herself into a corner, frowned. “Fine! Handle this if you can!”

She rudely grabbed at Jinx and bent her slightly back, inexpertly planting a sloppy wet kiss just to the side of Jinx’s mouth. “How’s that, huh!”

“Please. You call that a kiss? I’ll show you how it’s done.” Jinx twirled them both around in an easy dance move, suddenly in control of the situation. She dipped Rude low and locked their lips together, not giving the Aspect a moment to catch up.

After just a few seconds, she felt Rude moan into her mouth. She drew them both up again, finishing the deep kiss by biting Rude’s lip.

Rude blinked as if dumbfounded. “You’re a lousy- I mean you kiss like a- You-” She drew away from Jinx, blushing, coughing into her hand. “You’re pretty good. Okay? Don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Pinky promise,” Jinx said, holding out her pinky. To her delight, Rude actually linked her own with it before quickly hiding her hand beneath her cloak again, blushing like a fire hydrant.

“We’re close,” Rude said, looking away and pointing ahead. At first, it looked like a hill. As they approached, and the smell hit them, Jinx revised her opinion.

Sloth’s lair was a giant pile of rubbish. Broken furniture, discarded bits of cloth, an unusually large amount of stinky socks, and all manner of discarded things made a large mound with a clearly visible entrance at the front. Jinx frowned as she took it in. There was something else about the mess, something she wasn’t seeing.

“This is where I take off.” The orange Aspect disappeared with a pop, leaving Jinx with no alternatives. She took a deep breath, instantly regretted it, and pressed forward.

The interior of the trash-cave was dark and squishy in ways Jinx didn’t want to think about. She walked slowly, testing every step she took to see if it was safe. From somewhere within, she heard a terribly loud crackling sound, as if stones were being broken apart or logs sawed.

She recognized the sound. It was Raven’s cute snore, but magnified a thousandfold. She nearly tripped on something and grabbed an indistinct shape on the wall to steady herself, and stopped in her tracks.

Whatever she was grabbing left what she could only term as a psychic impression. An impression of immense loathing over Raven’s morbid fascinations. In this case, a strangely intense desire to investigate animal carcasses Raven came across during nightly patrol.

Jinx removed her hand, wiped it on her dress, then experimentally touched another part of the wall she couldn’t see. She got the impression of immense revulsion at Raven’s secret desire to wallow in the negative emotions that wafted from Jump City’s prisons. Another touch, and she learned about Raven’s desire to taste Jinx’s blood. She felt her face get hot.

“Can you please stop,” came a voice from within the mound. “I just want to sleep and not exist.”

“I’m coming in,” Jinx replied, which elicited a long, tired groan from what she presumed to be Sloth. She saw a light flicker on, and walked towards it.

It was Raven’s room, once again. Slightly disheveled, bed unmade, curtains drawn and very brown, but not anywhere near as disgusting or foul as the way to it had been. The room definitely needed airing out, but didn’t smell unpleasant. Sloth was there, laid out on the bed, not even looking up as Jinx approached. 

“Whateveeeeer. Do your business and let me go back to sleep. I hate being awake.”

Jinx sat down at the foot of the bed, thoughts spinning in her head. “You’re more than just Raven’s laziness, aren’t you?”

“Nuuuuhh, don’t ask me to explain,” Sloth said, slowly sitting up. “Let me sleep.”

“I will,” Jinx said, scooting herself closer. “I would just like to understand.”

Sloth performed the most exaggerated full-body groan Jinx had ever seen, then relented. “You really wanna see this part of her? You wanna see me? Fine. I guess this relationship was doomed anyway.”

Jinx frowned. “Nuh-uh. Lay it on.”

The brown-cloaked girl… morphed. Her body elongated, melted, flowed bonelessly off the bed into a strange fleshy puddle on the floor. Then it reformed into Sloth again, looking Jinx in the eye.

Jinx swallowed. The sight had been deeply unsettling.

“I’m the parts of Raven that Raven hates,” Sloth said. “I’m the twisted powers she doesn’t want to learn more about and the body she doesn’t understand. I’m the sick urges she inherited from dear old dad. I’m the part of her that wants to smell shoes and eat rotten meat. I’m the times she wants to just give up. I’m the one time she did give up and lost everything.”

“You’re her self-loathing,” Jinx said softly.

“And that’s why I’m in this mound, underneath everything Raven has piled up to keep me buried and out of sight. And it’s why I stay, because as much as she hates me, it doesn’t come close to how much I hate myself.” She flopped suddenly back onto the bed, face down, unmoving. “The only visitor I get is Anger when she wants to dig for failures to throw in Raven’s face. I’d rather get no one at all. Now go away and break up with her or whatever.”

Sloth moved as far from Jinx as she could on the bed, facing away from her.

Jinx closed her eyes, breathing deeply for several moments. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.”

Sloth didn’t answer.

Jinx climbed into the bed and crawled towards Sloth. She slowly put her arms around the unresisting girl and hugged her close to herself.

“...What are you doing?”

“Loving you.”

“You don’t. You can’t.”

“Watch me.”

Sloth drew her knees closer to her chest. “That’s not how this works.”

“Yes it is,” Jinx said, pulling back enough to turn a still limp Sloth face up. “Maybe love is loving the parts of someone not even they love. Maybe that’s just how it is. Because that’s what I’m feeling right now.”

“...That’s not possible.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me it’s not.”

Sloth turned to face Jinx and opened her mouth as if to say something, but stammered. “I…”

Jinx moved her face closer, their breaths playing across each other’s cheeks. “What do you see, Sloth?”

“...You’re serious,” she whispered.

“And also about this,” Jinx said, kissing her softly as Sloth’s first tear fell…

Raven awoke with a start as a wet drop fell off her nose. She looked up, but saw no rain clouds. Then she wiped her eyes and realized she had been crying.

In her sleep.

Sitting upright, on the roof of Titans Tower.

Another tear began to fall, but she wasn’t afraid, or sad, or in pain. In fact, she felt warm and safe. It was as if a deep part of her had suddenly found some kind of release.

A part of her…

“Nevermore,” she said out loud. “That has to be it.”

She closed her eyes and queried her emotions. There was no response, which was all the response she needed to confirm her theory. She couldn’t risk using her powers if her emotions were running amuck. At least nothing had gone wrong already, even if it did mean she had to take the long way back.

She walked to the rooftop exit and groaned, wondering what in the world was causing it this time.

“HEY Jinxie-poo!!”

A pink-cloaked Happy twirled and danced towards Jinx at a frightening pace, then leaped into her arms and planted a long, deep kiss straight on the witch’s mouth, making an appreciative noise the whole time. Jinx nearly buckled under the weight before they parted again, the pink Aspect holding her hands in a happy little dance.

“Well that was easy,” Jinx said ruefully, her face hot. “Did Passion tell you what I was doing?”

“Well yes she did, but also!! You made Sloth feel happy. I didn’t even know she could be that! And I’m Happy, so that makes me happy! Yay!!”

“Fair enough. She said you could help me get to Anger’s realm.”

“Sure can!! We better hurry though, I leaked a little bit and I think Raven is on to us.”

“Ah, damn, I was hoping to be out before-Whoa!” She was cut off by Happy twirling them both in a manic dance, so quick that the surroundings blurred to Jinx’s eye. A second later they were standing on what looked like a giant chunk of obsidian, the world around them lit only by distant, indistinct fires.

“Shortcut!!” Happy explained before taking a bow. “Big red grumpy gets super angry when I’m around, which is why it’s so easy for me to get in. She likes being angry. Poor thing. Yay!!”

“And you brought HER,” came a terrible voice that seemed to shake the entire world. The obsidian slab creaked and shook, a crack forming right between Jinx’s feet. “How delightful. She can feel the full measure of my FURY!”

“Hey now, what did I do?” Asked Jinx.

“What have you done, indeed.” Four of the distant fires suddenly grew - or rather, came closer. A face emerged from the darkness, and Jinx nearly fell over in shock.

It was Raven’s face looming in the darkness, hanging overhead like Jinx had just climbed a beanstalk. The red skin and four glowing red eyes contrasted with white hair. The mouth bared its teeth in a growl, revealing a row of shiny, lethal-looking fangs. The voice that followed was so powerful that Jinx was forced down to her knees. Happy was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

“You DARE come in here again? You DARE weaken the bonds of the Aspects, blending us, making us feel what we should not? You DARE upset the order of things?”

“Dare to be stupid,” Jinx muttered. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I’m not doing anything but kissing all of you.”

“Passion is infecting the rest of us for the sake of your ridiculous little quest.” As Anger spoke, the perspective shifted oddly, her body coming closer, shrinking down to a size closer to Jinx’s. Jinx noted the animal-like legs and taloned feet, not unappreciative, as they shattered the stone with every step. “We are meant to be singular Aspects, not partaking in dalliances!”

“You of all people should know that Passion only inflames what’s already there,” Jinx said, picking herself up. “And for the record, she hasn’t. I asked her not to.”

Anger growled and closed the distance between them with frightening speed. “Impossible. That’s IMPOSSIBLE! How could YOU have provoked such reactions by yourself?”

“Maybe I’m just that hot,” Jinx said, fighting the rising sensation within her. Fear didn’t affect her like it did most people. It excited her. “Maybe all of Raven just likes me that much.”

Anger howled in fury and swiped a clawed hand at Jinx. She barely dodged in time, earning a tiny cut on her cheek for her efforts, and flipped away to give herself some distance.

“I HATE how much I enjoy your presence,” Anger said, licking the blood off the end of her claws. “But I assure you, I will find out how you have done this. And I will END it!”

She attacked again, but this time Jinx was ready, flipping and rolling easily out of the way. “Whatever you’re feeling is coming from you, hun. You can’t blame me, or anyone else.”

Anger paused her assault, drawing herself up to her full height. She towered over Jinx, even at this smaller size. “You have no conception of how your jaunt has affected Raven, do you? Even now, she is in emotional disarray. You have dug out her most buried, filthy secrets. And now, I have told her through that pathetic block Passion put up for your sake.”

Raven steadied herself against the wall, her head pounding. Her vision hadn’t included words or sensations, but she had seen a brief image of Jinx, bloodied and tired, alone in the darkness.

“Jinx,” she whispered, half angry, half frightened. “What have you done?”

Jinx faltered under Anger’s verbal assault, and missed dodging the next attack by a hair’s breadth because of it. Her leggings were cut open at the thigh, and the pain told her it wasn’t the only thing to be cut. She fell down on her knees again.

“You know what, Anger?” Jinx said. “What do you think you’ll even accomplish here? Get me killed so Raven can be even angrier at herself?”

“I’m upset at you,” Anger said menacingly as she walked slowly towards Jinx. “And that means Raven is as well.”

Jinx flinched again, then slowly got up, staring Anger in the eye. “Fine. Maybe I do deserve this. Do whatever you feel like. Let’s see how Raven really feels about me.”

Anger raised her arm… and hesitated. Her four eyes stared into Jinx’s slit-pupiled ones, as if searching for something.

Then she abruptly struck, her hand closing around Jinx’s neck. Jinx closed her eyes, feeling how the claws played across her skin, the hand constricting but not choking her, pressing the choker around her neck into her skin.

“Look at me,” Anger said, And Jinx did, just in time for Anger’s mouth to close around hers. The Aspect’s red skin was almost unbearably hot. Jinx explored Anger’s fangs with her tongue, feeling a prick as it was cut open against one of them. Anger did not take her hand off Jinx’s neck for even a moment, and Jinx closed her hand around it.

When they parted, Anger wore Raven’s normal shape. For the first time, her eyes were also Raven’s own, with just the tiniest hint of a red glare deep within.

“I’m angry at you,” She said. “Is that what you wanted?”

“I want all of her,” Jinx replied softly.

The eyes turned a glowing shade of red again, and Anger’s face split into a fanged grin. “Good answer,” she said, roughly pushing Jinx off the obsidian platform to fall into the darkness below.

Raven gasped and stumbled.

“Jinx! No!”

Jinx woke up on a soft, lilac-colored bed. She felt a hand slowly stroke and pet her hair.

“You did well,” Passion said. “Raven is almost back. I’ll guide you out, but not until your mission is done.”

“Did I do the right thing?” Jinx asked anxiously.

“That’s for you two to decide,” Passion said, moving Jinx’s head off her lap. “But for what it’s worth, I think you both learned something valuable today.”

Jinx lay limp as Passion lay on top of her, hugging her close.

“Raven has never loved herself,” Passion said, planting a kiss on Jinx’s cheek. “She has never accepted her full truth. Now you have both taken a grand first step together.”

“I just wanted to appreciate her,” Jinx said, a tear forming at the corner of her eye. “I didn’t want to put her through this.”

“You’ve done more than that,” Passion replied, kissing the wetness away. “Now, let’s finish what you came here to do.”

With that, Passion kissed Jinx. It was soft, warm, loving, not at all what Jinx had imagined from her, but exactly what she needed to feel. She felt the tension leave her body as Passion withdrew.

“I’ve finally allowed Raven to remember what happened today,” Passion said. “She is coming into full awareness as we speak. The rest is up to you.”

Jinx closed her eyes, and a curious sensation overtook her as she emerged into Raven’s room in the real world. Raven was in the doorway, looking directly at her in… surprise? Relief? Jinx couldn’t tell.

“Jinx,” she said, and Jinx looked down at her feet.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just had this idea that… I wanted to kiss all of you. It kind of got out of hand.”

Raven stepped into the room, saying nothing.

“I guess I ended up doing a lot more than that,” Jinx continued, panicking slightly. “I… love you, Raven. I love all of you. I understand what that means now. I’m so sorry.”

“Jinx,” Raven said, her hand on Jinx’s chin, guiding her to look up. Raven’s eyes were a pool of emotions. Jinx thought she recognized all of the Aspects in her, complete with the tiny tell-tale red glare of Anger deep in Raven’s pupils. She was transfixed as Raven drew her close and kissed her, and she felt like a bit of every kiss she’d had that day was mingled in it.

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,” said Raven, and the door closed with a click of the lock. Another dark sweep of power gently picked Jinx up, pushing her, making her fall backwards onto Raven’s bed. She blushed as Raven crawled on top of her.

“You’re… okay with this? Am I forgiven?” Jinx asked.

“Maybe,” Raven said. “What you did was incredibly stupid. I’m angry at you. I’m relieved you’re safe. I want to punish you. You accepted more of me than I have. It will take time to process.”

Jinx was transfixed as Raven licked her cheek. She felt a tingle as the cut on it healed, and gaped as Raven licked her lips appreciatively. Her face felt hotter than she’d ever felt it.

“Did-did you just taste my blood?!”

“And it’s delicious,” Raven said with a smirk.

Jinx was stunned. “You’d never have done that before, ever.”

“I never thought anyone would love me for it,” she said, moving down to Jinx’s legs. Jinx covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as she felt Raven’s mouth on her thigh, healing the cut that was there, tasting the wound as it disappeared. Jinx’s breath became ragged.

“We’re... complicated,” Raven said, sitting on top of Jinx again. “But what stands out right now is that I love you very much.”

They kissed, and Jinx felt Raven practically growl as she tasted the cut on Jinx’s tongue.

Some time later, Starfire floated down the corridor and knocked on Jinx’s door.

“Friend Jinx? Are you awake? It is time for the dinner!”

There was no answer. Starfire shrugged and moved to Raven’s door. Before she could knock, however, she heard a faint giggle. She blinked curiously, then put her ear against the door.

Another giggle. A pair of voices. And then, a little pleased moan.

Starfire’s face beamed. She quickly went to her own room, retrieved a sign she had made herself, and placed it on the handle of the door.

Do not do the Disturbing. Not even Beast Boy!!!

Satisfied, she floated off back to the living room, humming pleasantly to herself.


End file.
